


Trust & Warmth

by HapSky



Series: Dimilix Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Holding Hands, M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Short snapshots of small Dimilix moments.Trust, 98 words.Warmth, 85 words.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632502
Kudos: 10
Collections: Project Sworn





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sworn Project](https://twitter.com/ProjectSworn).
> 
> My dear collab partner for these is [ @chickentocino](https://twitter.com/chickentocino/status/1225592486191484928?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) on Twitter!

**Trust**

“Your Majesty,” Felix calls.

Spoken, with intent. Echoing through the empty council room. The title of a king.

No crown adorns his head.

It has been long, since he was simply “Dimitri” - long since he was “boar prince” and not so long since he was “beast” though maybe, sometimes, he still is. Most of the time, he just tries to be better, to become what he has to be. Works hard, and harder still.

No crown adorns his head, yet.

Spoken, with acceptance. Echoing through the empty council room. The heart of a king.

“Yes?” Dimitri replies.


	2. Warmth

**Warmth**

Sunset rays in frosty air, winter basked in orange light. It’s cold, in every sense of the word, yet Felix feels warm. His lungs fill with crystal clearness, and when his chapped lips ache from talking he simply stops. So does Dimitri.

Blond streaks in black ones, foreheads touching gently. It’s warm, this feeling in his chest, yet Dimitri feels cold. His nose sniffles with frozen drops, and when his numb hands shiver from chillness he simply holds them out. And so does Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
